I Love You, I Hate You, I Need You (Rewriting)
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Originally was "Seven Lives Of Chloe King", but decided to change the title. This is continuation of the finale episode of Nine Lives Of Chloe King. Find out if Brian survives Chloe's kiss, if Alek kills his own brother, and what happens to Jasmine, Valentina and Meredith. Can Chloe handle what's in store for her?
1. Chapter 1

_Part 1 _

Chloe looks up at Amy and Paul standing by the door way and says to them with Brian in her arms.

"He's dead" Amy slowly walks over to Chloe as she stars at Brian's body.

"Chloe, it's not your fault"

"Brian's dead because of me" then Chloe hears something or someone, "We need to get out of here. Paul get Brian's body"

"What!" she hears something get closer.

"Paul, Now!" Paul quickly goes over to Chloe and takes Brian in his arms, "Let's go" and the run out the door. They rush in the car, and Paul lays Brian in the back sit with Chloe, "Drive!" Amy puts the car into gear and drives off toward a police station. As Amy drives, she says.

"So what happened in there?"

"My dad didn't show up. I was set up, I lost a life"

"Chloe...I'm sorry..." Suddenly Brian's head moves.

"Brian?"

"..Chloe"

"Amy drive to a hospital! Brian's alive" so Amy floors it and drives.

* * *

Meanwhile Alek goes back to Valentina's apartment only to find them almost dead. He looks at Zane and says.

"I'm going to kill you"

"Is that anyway to talk to your brother?" Alek's eyes widen.

"No, you're not" and he runs toward Zane pushes him backwards. They both flip over the couch and the fight begins.

* * *

Meanwhile Meredith gets into a car with Mr. Rezza and the car drives off.

* * *

Chloe, Amy, and Paul get to the hospital as Chloe say to Brian.

"Stay with me"

"...what's...happening?..."

"Just stay with me" Amy stops right front of the emergency door and her and Chloe get Brian out of the car as Paul runs inside. He runs to the front desk as he says.

"We need help out there! My friend's unconscious!" Melissa one of the nurse and doctors run outside with a stretcher behind Paul. Chloe sees them and says as they put him on the stretcher;

"Please, help him!" The doctors take Brian inside as Amy and Paul follow. Angie says to Chloe crying;

"I need to understand what happened?" Chloe looks at her;

"What is your name and relation to him?"

"...Chloe king, I'm his friend"

"What happened, Chloe?"

"I don't know"

"Were you with him?"

"...I...I need to go" and Chloe runs off as Angie says;

"Mam! Mam!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2_

Chloe runs into an ally as she looks back and sits down crying. Suddenly she gets a call from Meredith.

"...Mom?"

"Chloe, are you ok?"

"...ya, where are you?"

"..."

"Mom, what's going on?"

"..."

"Mom!"

"Hello Chloe"

"Who is this? Where's my mom?"

"..."

"Don't hurt her..."

"..."

"Hello?" Chloe looks at her phone and sees it got disconnected. She stands up to think for a minute then calls Alek.

"Chloe"

"Alek...I really need you right now"

"I know you do"

"What?"

"Turn around" Chloe turns around and sees Alek at the ally entire way. She runs to him crying, "what's wrong?"

"I think my mom's in trouble and I don't know what to do"

"I know I should say I should have been with you, but...Valentina's dead" Chloe looks at him.

"What?"

"And Jasmine's barely alive"

"Where is she? We need to help her"

"She's fine. She's resting at the Mai hospital. Zane betrayed all of us"

"What does that mean?"

"He killed Valentina and almost killed Jasmine..."

"What?"

"He told me he is my brother, but I knew he was lying. He's gone now"

"He betrayed his own kind?"

"Yes, and I killed him for it"

"You did?" Alek looks at her.

"We're gonna find your mom" Chloe kisses Alek.

"I love you, Alek" Alek looks at her and they run off.

* * *

Meanwhile Meredith says to Mr. Rezza.

"What are you want with Chloe?"

"I know you are going to find this hard to believe, but she killed my wife"

"What are you talking about?"

"Her kind killed my wife?"

"What?"

"Chloe never told you, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"When did you adopt Chloe?"

"When she was three"

"She was born in Ukraine, correct?"

"How do you know that?"

"Oh Meredith, Chloe isn't completely human. She's half Mai. The uniter actually"

"You're crazy"

"Fine, ask her yourself" Meredith gets untied as Mr. Rezza says.

"Be warned though, Chloe is very dangerous, and I'm the only who can protest you" and with that Meredith walks out with all her stuff.

* * *

**Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

As Chloe and Alek run down the street, Chloe's phone rings. They stop and she answers it.

"Chloe"

"Oh my god, mom. Mom, are you OK? Where are you?"

"I'm home..."

"I'm coming. Don't go anywhere" Chloe hangs up as Alek says.

"We'll?" She looks at Alek.

"She's home" Chloe runs home with Alek following her behind. She swings the door open and sees Meredith sitting at the table. She runs and hugs her as he says.

"Mom"

"Chloe, I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me"

"Anything"

"...are you Mai?" Chloe freezes.

"What did you just say?"

"Are you Mai, Chloe?"

"...yes. Mom I'm not dangerous or anything"

"Do Mai kill people? Did you kill someone?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Mr. White Rezza told me your kind killed his wife"

"Mr. Rezza?" Chloe suddenly realizes the name, "Brian's father" Suddenly her phone rings again and it's Amy.

"Amy, what's going on?"

"You need to get down here quick"

"Why? What happened?"

"Brian's waking up and you have some explaining to do"

"Ok, I'll be there soon" and Chloe hangs up as Alek says.

"What's going on, Chloe?"

"Alek I need you to stay here with my mom"

"Ok" "I'll be back" and Chloe runs out the door.

"What does she mean?"

"I should fill you in. Please, sit down" Meredith sits as Alek tells her everything about Mai. Meanwhile Chloe gets to the hospital and one of the nurse says to her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Brian Rezza"

"Ok, um, room 112"

"Thank you" Chloe starts walking away when another nurse says.

"Mrs. King" Chloe turns around and sees Angie.

"Yes"

"I need you to clarify your friend, Amy's story"

"I can't right now"

"Why? We need to understand what happened?" "

Isn't he wake? my friend called me and said Brian was waking up"

"but the hospital still needs to know how this happened. For recorders"

"Fine, Brian got hit by a car" as with that Chloe walks away toward Brian's room. She walks into Brian's room and sees Amy and Paul next to the bed. Amy looks at Chloe as she says.

"Brian's in a coma"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_"Brian's in coma"_

"What? You told was waking up"

"He was, but then something happened. It just happened after I called you"

"...what did you tell the nurse when she asked what happened?"

"I told her that he got hit by a car. Why?"

"I told her the same thing"

"Chloe, where did you go?"

"I ran into an ally and cried. Alek found me and Then We went home and told my mom I'm Mai"

"What? Why?"

"When I was sitting in the ally...Brian's father called me. He knows I'm Mai and told my mom"

"Wait ! Back up! Brian's father?"

"He sent that scar faced freak after me" then Paul says.

"I saw a women leave the handy theater when we found you"

"She must be helping him. She killed me"

"Forget that. What are we suppose to do?"

"I guess sit and wait"

"Letting Brian kiss me was the worst mistake ever"

"Chloe..." Suddenly Chloe's phone rings.

"Hello"

"Chloe, where did you go?"

"I'm with Amy and Paul, Brian's in a coma"

"God, what happened?"

"He kissed me. He was waking up when I left there, then something happened"

"Chloe, he needs to go to the Mai hospital. They don't know about us, our kind"

"How am I suppose to get him out?"

"I don't know. Think of something" and Alek hangs up. Chloe looks at her phone as Amy says to her.

"Who was that?" Chloe looks at Amy.

"We need to get Brian out of here?"

"What?"

"They can't help him. The Mai can"

"Back up, who called you?"

"Alek. He told me the nurses here cant help Brian because they don't know about Mai here. We need to get Brian out, so we can take him to a Mai hospital"

"How do we get him out?"

"I don't know" then Paul says.

"We can sneak him out. You two can dress up like doctors and wheel him out"

"Do you think that's going to work?"

"I don't know" then Amy sees a doctor's coat and says as she grabs it.

"I have an idea" Amy puts it on and looks at Chloe, "Chloe, I need you to listen in to my conversation, OK?

"Ok" Amy walks out into the hall and goes to the nurse's center. Chloe listens in as she hears someone say to Amy.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm doctor Grace and my patient Brian Rezza need to be moved into an ambulance"

"He's in coma. Where are we moving him to?"

"A bigger hospital"

"What's the address?"

"Actually I'm personally getting him there. I have known Brian since he was a baby. I became like a second mother to him after he's mother died" "Do you need any help transporting him?"

"No, I'll be fine. His friends are coming with me in the ambulance"

"Ok" the nurse opens a bin, pulls out a pair of keys, and hands them to Amy as she says. "Second ambulance"

"Thank you" Amy says taking the keys. The nurse also handles Amy Brian's paper work and says."

When is he leaving?"

"As soon as possible"

"Ok"

"He's in good hands" Amy leaves and goes back into Brian's room.

"Amy, that was amazing acting"

"Thanks. Got a key for an ambulance"

"Who's driving?"

"I am"

"Let's go"

"Right, Paul get Brian set. Amy pull the ambulance up to the side door" Amy runs to move the ambulance as Paul and Chloe get Brian ready. Amy goes back and says.

"All set?" "Yes" Amy in her doctor coat wheels Brian through the hall way and into the ambulance with Chloe and Paul behind her. Chloe and Paul get in the back with Brian and Amy drives off. A while later, Chloe says.

"Right here" pointing to a large building in the distance. Amy drives up to the building and helps Paul with Brian as Chloe runs to the door and knocks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Jasmine?" Chloe says surprised to see her answer the door, "I thought you were…"

"Dead? I was about to be, then Alek got there…"

"He told me. Look I brought Brian here, he…."

"Alek called to tell us" Chloe looks down, "He'll be fine" Amy and Paul wheel Brian to the front door. Jasmine opens the door and they go in with Chloe behind him. They bring him to the hospital part of the building, and a nurse takes him from there with Jasmine. Chloe tries to follow, but Jasmine says.

"Go home, Chloe. Be with your mom. Come back in the morning" so Amy, Paul, and Chloe get Amy's car and they drive Chloe home. At three in the morning, Chloe walks inside her house, and sees Meredith sleeping on the couch and Alek nowhere in sight.

"Alek?" Chloe says walking upstairs to her bedroom. She opens her bedroom door, she sees none, "Alek" suddenly she hears something break, "Mom!" Chloe says as she goes back downstairs. She walks down the stairs as she says, "Mom?" she walks over to the couch where Meredith is. "Mom!" Chloe screams trying to wake her up.

"Chloe King" a voice says behind her. Chloe turns around as she stands up and sees a man in the kitchen.

"Who are you?"

"I see you lost a life last night" he says looking at Chloe's shirt with blood stain. Chloe looks down at her shirt, as she slowly backs up. Then looks at him recognizing the accent as she stops. She heard it before when she went to the art show with Brian.

"You're Brian's father. You're Mr. Rezza"

"…Where's…?"

"What did you do to my mom?"

"Where's my son?"

"Answer my question first"

"I didn't do anything. You're turn" then Chloe's phone rings and sees it's Amy. She looks back to Mr. Rezza.

"I need to answer my phone. It's about Brian"

"Is it Brian?" Chloe answers her phone and turns as she whispers into the phone, "What's going on?" but before she gets an answer, Mr. Rezza garbs her phone. Chloe tries to run, but he grabs her arm as he says into the phone.

"Brian? Where are you?" Once Amy hears his voice, she hangs up her phone. He looks at her phone and sees it's not Brian, and breaks Chloe's phone by smashing it on the floor. Chloe tries to pull away as she says.

"Let go of me" but Rezza grabs Chloe's other arm and falls to the ground with her, and tries to kill her again. Chloe gets him off and they start fighting…..Rezza pins Chloe down.

"Not so strong, are you?"

"Get off of me!"

"Goodbye, Chloe" he pulls out a knife and jams it into Chloe's heart.

* * *

**Please review. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dad! What are you doing!" he looks at the front door.

"Brian" Brian looks at Chloe's body as Rezza stands up and starts walking over to him, "It's not what you think" he tries to leave with Brian, but Brian pushes him as he says;

"Get away from me! What's wrong with you!"

"Chloe is not normal. She can hurt you"

"Get out of here. Get out of face! I never want to see you again!" Rezza leaves as Brian slams the door. He turns around to find Chloe awake. She looks at Brian and says;

"Brian. I can explain"

"Amy told me everything. Are you ok?" he says walking over to Chloe, and helps her up. She looks at him.

"We can't be together, Brian. I almost killed you"

"I understand now, but I still care about you"

"Brian…"

"Chloe" they turn around.

"Alek" Chloe says as she walking over to him, "Where did you go? Why did you leave my mom alone?"

"Why is he here?" Alek says looking at Brian.

"Why did you leave my mom alone? Where did you go?"

"Chloe…" Alek says stepping toward her.

"Don't," she says stepping back.

"What happened?"

"What happened? Let's re-cap. You left my mom alone! When I got home, I thought my mom was sleeping , I went upstairs to find you, you were gone! Long story short! I DIED AGAIN!"

"Who? Who was it?"

"…My dad" Brian finally says after a long pause. Alek looks at Brian angrily as he walks over to him and punishes him in the face and they start fighting. As they fight, Chloe tries to pull Alek off Brian. She eventually pulls Alek off Brian and says looking at both of them.

"What's wrong with you two!" then Chloe looks at Alek as he says;

"He's father killed you! You don't think he will do the same!"

"He didn't know about it!"

"You seriously believe that'd?"

"…"

"That's what I thought"

"Is it true, Chloe?" she turns around to Brian as he says, " You don't believe me?"

"I do believe you, Brian…"

"But, you're taking his side?"

"…"

"I know you love him, Chloe. That's not going to change"

"I'm sorry, Brian…but,…"

"You can't be more than friends with me" Brian steps backwards toward the back door, but before he leaves, he turns around and says;

"Tell Jasmine, 'Thank you for saving my life' " They watch as Brian disappears into the dark night.

**The End**

* * *

**Hey. What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chloe's POV

Alek and I watched as Brian walked out my front door and disappeared into the dark night. Once he was for sure gone, I felt Alek put his hands on my shoulders, but I quickly turned around to him crossing my arms.

"Happy?" I asked with my voice slightly cracking.

"What about?" He asked putting his arms down beside him as he shook his head.

"Happy about the fact Brian and I will never speak to each over again?" I answered with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe I just did that to Brian. He was and still is one of my friends, and I care about my friends, "Is that what you wanted?!" I asked yelling at him.

"He knows about us now Chloe!" Alek yelled back pointing at my front door behind me, "It's just a matter of time before he tries to kill you and the rest of us!"

"He's not his father." I said in a serious voice as I glared at him. I knew he was wrong. Brian couldn't hurt anyone. At least I didn't think so. I shook my head turning away from Alek and taking a few steps away from him.

"Why do you care about that human?!" Alek shouted at me making me stop.

"Because I know how it feels to want answers!" I yelled turning back around and storming up to him, "The reason why I was spending all that time with him is because I was helping him figure out what happened to his mom!"

"What happened to his mom?" Alek asked in a lower voice almost calm, but I was nowhere near calm.

"She was murdered." I told him like it was something he should have known, "I was helping him find out who killed her cause the police never did."

"And what are you looking for answers for?" He asked. I opened my mouth to tell him, but stopped myself.

"That's none of your business." I snapped at him, "It's personally. Very personally." I watched as Alek began to speak, but was cut off a knock on the door. I glared by at him before going over and answering the doors.

"What?" I said as I swung the door open, then realized it was just Amy and Paul, "Sorry." I apologized. Amy just shrugged it off and smiled, then she notices Alek behind me.

"Are we interrupting something?" Amy asked apologetic.

"No." I replied, then looked over at him, "He was just leaving." I glared at him as he stood there for a second before moving toward the front door. I watched him as he walked past me and out the door pasting through Amy and Paul. I came outside in between my best friends as we all looked at Alek as he walked down the stairs. But before he left, he turned looking at me and said.

"Guess you don't trust me either." And with that, he run off down the street. Amy and Paul looked at me confused as I watched with my eyes Alek running down the street and into a patch of darkness.

"What was about that?" Amy asked turning her head toward me.

"Nothing." I replied, then turned and stormed back into my house. I heard Amy and Paul come in behind me.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Paul asked me. I closed my eyes sighing as I clutched my hands into fits,"Are you OK Chlo?" He asked again. I slowly took my head not wanting to turn around to them. I wanted them out before I did something I regret.

"Get out." I demanded through my teeth, "Both of us." I waited a few seconds, but I didn't hear any footsteps, "GET OUT!" I screamed turning out to them.

"Chloe-" Amy began, but I cut her off and screamed at them again to leave. I kept yelling at them to leave as I pushed them out the door. I slammed the door behind Amy and turned around leaning my back on the door, trying to catch my breath. Once I did, I realized everything that happened the moment I stepped into my house and sunk to the floor crying. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them dropping my head down into my knees.

"Chloe?" A familiar voice said. I popped my head up looking at the couch and saw my mom sitting up, looking around.

"Mom!" I yelling scrambling off the ground and ran over to the couch sitting down next to her as I gave her a huge hug, "Mom are you OK?" I said pulling away from her, but keeping a grip on her arms. I looked at her and didn't see anything major wrong with her. Just a little cut on the side of her forehead. I sighed getting up and walked over into the kitchen grabbing the mini first aid kit we made.

"Chloe what happened?" She asked me as I came back over and sat down putting the box on the coffee table. I opened it and got out stuff to clean up her cut.

"That's not important." I said shaking my head as I began to clean up her cut with a little wipe, "The important thing is we're OK." I said grinning at her.

"I love you Chloe." She said smiling at me.

"I love you too mom."

**A/N: Hey someone asked me to write more, so there it was. Let me know if I should write another chapter. Cause if you want me to, then I will. **


End file.
